coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7495 (20th December 2010)
Plot After a restless night, Steve tackles Becky about his suspicions that she stole the Alahans' money. She admits doing so for Max's sake. Steve's appalled. John tells Fiz he'll join her later at the hospital. She questions him and he confesses he has to attend Charlotte's funeral. Fiz gives him her blessing. Tyrone feels suffocated as Maria, Emily and Connie visit to fuss over him and baby Jack. "Colin" sits with Dorothy and Alan at the crematorium. He's mortified when two of his ex-colleagues recognise him as John Stape. Peter's fed up of being confined to a hospital bed. Ken offers to put him and Leanne up in Blanche's old room while he regains his strength. Leanne's less than keen. Becky pleads with Steve to understand her actions but he threatens to report her. Kevin is met with hostility from Sally's workmates as he drinks in the Rovers. Stressed John works hard to prevent his teacher pals talking to Charlotte's parents. When Alan refers to him as Charlotte's fiancé, John swerves the wake and beats a hasty retreat. Kevin calls at No.4 and forces his way inside. Sally orders him to leave and when he refuses, she phones the police. Sophie's distressed. Steve informs Becky he's frightened of how far she went to get her own way. Becky's full of apologies but is dumbstruck when Steve decrees their marriage is in jeopardy. The police arrive and Sally reports Kevin for harassing her. Kevin begs her to let him stay one night. Noting Sophie's anguish, Sally capitulates, withdrawing her complaint. Connie offers to move into No.9 and help care for Jack. Sick of being pitied, Tyrone yells at her to get out and leave him alone. Connie goes. Tyrone breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Kathleen - Sarah Counsell *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - John Woodvine *Ted - Stephen Critchlow *Police Officer - Simon Hayward Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Weatherfield Crematorium - Interior and exterior *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *This was the only episode shown on Monday 20th December, at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: One of the mourners hides a deadly secret as another funeral takes place; an irate Steve accuses Becky of stealing from the corner shop; and the residents plan a remembrance service. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,980,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes